Genevieve
by HoPeLeSs RoMaNtIc4
Summary: There's a new girl in town..and she just happens to fancy Hunter!
1. Trust

"Alright...fine.I'll do it," I said to Ciaran as he looked me in the eyes, as if he was searching my very soul. "I'll spy on the Seeker." "No, Genevieve. You've got it back-words you little--" Ciaran struggled to contain himself. "You little .darling," he said. "You are going to be spying on the girl. Morgan. My daughter. I want to make sure she and that Seeker aren't planning anything. I would go myself, but she would recognize me.and I have no." he trailed off. "Power?" I suggested. "Yes.. that's it. But soon.ever so soon.We'll find a way to get it back!" "But.. why are you asking me to go? I just don't get it. Anyone else from Amyranth is stronger than me. I was only just initiated here." "I know. Believe me. I know. But you see, it's rather simple. Most of the other people in Amyranth are well.older.and I need someone like you who is just around Morgan's age so that you can befriend her and get in on any secrets she has. Do you understand?" "Yeah..I think.But I..I just don't want to let you down." "Listen Genevieve. I wouldn't be sending you if I didn't think you could do this." he said in a gentle voice that calmed me. "I have total faith in you. You can do this. I trust you." I was almost in tears by now. I just kept running those words through my head: I trust you. I have been waiting to hear those words since I first met Ciaran. I always thought of him as being powerful and strong, and even though he had no power now, I still looked up to him. And his trusting me was enough to give me the confidence and the courage to stand up to anything. "Do you really mean that?" I asked him, hoping I didn't mistake his words or something stupid like that that I do so often. "I do, Genevieve," he said. "And I know you'll be able to do this." "Ok, Ciaran. When do I start?" I asked him. "Right now," He said as he handed me the keys to his car. It was a long drive from New York City to Widow's Vale. Longer than I thought at least. I had only just been initiated to Amyranth, not by choice, but it's pretty much my heritage. My father died four years ago, and I've been taking care of my mother ever since. I felt bad about leaving her, but when Ciaran asked me to do this, I just couldn't say no. I kept going over the plan in my head as I drove. Meet Morgan Befriend her. Get her to trust me. Get her to tell her secrets to me. And then betray her. That was what Ciaran was asking me to do. Was to betray her. I wouldn't want that happening to me. Never in a million years, but I couldn't turn Ciaran down. No. Not the man that I've always admired. The man I've always wanted to trust me and believe in me.like a father. That was why I needed him. Because I didn't have a father anymore. And Goddess, now I needed one. The sun was starting to set now, it's pink and orange rays were pouring into my windshield nonstop, and then something broke their flow. Something in the way of it. And it was a sign. It said "Welcome to Widow's Vale." 


	2. Found

Found I rented a room at a hotel and while I was laying there on my bed, I was thinking about how I would carry out this mission. I would have to find a way to be introduced to Morgan. But how? I guess I'll just have to ask around and see if anyone knows where I can find her. I went into on of the drawers in the dresser in my room. I pulled out a phone book and opened it to Wiccan Stores. The only store under it was called Practical Magick. I knew that was where I would begin my search. The next morning, I got an early start over to Practical Magick. When I walked in, the scent of lavender and vanilla that filled the air tickled my senses and woke me up. I walked over to the counter. There was a rather stout woman behind it. She looked up at me and smiled as I walked towards her. "Excuse me," I said. "Yes dear, How can I help you? Are you looking for anything in particular?" "Umm.. No actually," I said to her. "I was actually wondering if you knew anything about a girl named Morgan Rowlands." She gave me a skeptical look so I hastily added "I've just heard so much about her and I knew that she lived in Widow's Vale and I was hoping to meet her. I just don't know where to find her." "Well dear, I don't know where she lives or anything like that, but she does come in here often so I'll tell her that umm--" she gestured for me to tell her my name. "Genevieve. Genevieve Jameson," I said. "I'll tell her that Genevieve Jameson wanted to meet her." She smiled at me. "If you don't mind me asking, what have you heard about her?" "Oh my, I heard that she is the most powerful witch we've seen in along while," I said in false amazement. "Oh yes. She is quite incredible." "Umm.I should get going though, Thank you for your help," I said to her. "Your welcome, Genevieve. By the way, my name is Alyce if you happen to need me for anything." "Thank you Alyce," I said, walking out the door. I looked back at Alyce to wave good-bye when I ran into something and fell backwords. I must have been unconscious because when I awoke there were three people standing around me. One of them was Alyce and there was another girl but I couldn't take my eyes off of the beautiful face staring down at me. He had blond hair the color of the sunlight and green eyes that were as clear as the ocean. I was just looking up at him with this amazed look on my face and suddenly I heard Alyce's voice muffled in my ear. "Genevieve?" she said. "Are you alright?" I blinked and came back to my senses. I sat up, "What happened?" I managed to say, as I rubbed my head. "I'm terribly sorry. You ran into me in the doorway. I hope you're alright," said the beautiful boy. His English accent sent shivers down my spine. "Oh, yes," I said. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry. I'm a little clumsy sometimes," I said. "Oh," he said. "I can tell," He added with a laugh. His smile was breathtaking. I was entranced by his gaze when I heard Alyce's voice again. "Genevieve, if you're alright, I'd like to introduce you to someone." She helped me stand up and I looked at the girl who stood next to the beautiful boy. "This is Morgan Rowlands," she said. I was almost in shock, but I managed to say "Hi," then I remembered Ciaran and my senses fully came back to me. "I've been so anxious to meet you! I've heard so much about you. My name is Genevieve. I've been sent here--I mean--I'm here because I wanted to meet you. I can relate to a lot of the things that you went through so I was wondering if--well--if maybe we could talk or something?" "Oh sure," she said, sort of hesitant. "And who's this?" I said pointing to the boy with the hair the color of wheat on a sunny day. "This is Hunter Niall," Morgan said. His name was ringing in my ears until she added, "My boyfriend." My heart nearly broke in two right then.  
  
I had a look on my face as if I had just been slapped across my cheek. They were both staring at me and I knew I had to say something, but all I could manage to say was, "oh." I stood there with that hurt look on my face for about a minute or so and then I shook it off and said "Nice to meet you," and I smiled at him. He shook my hand and it was as if the whole universe had stopped around us. His hand on mine felt so good, so right. I needed to have him. I needed to know if he felt the same about me. Then Morgan said, "Well, if you want to get together, we could do something tomorrow. I don't think I'm going to be busy really." "Ok," I said, "Umm--I'm staying at a hotel, so can I have your number?" and his? I added silently. "Oh sure." She pulled out a piece of paper and wrote seven digits on it. "I should go though," I said. "Umm--Nice meeting you Morgan, Hunter," I said as I walked back words toward the door. "Umm--Bye," I said and when I got outside I took a deep cleansing breath and started walking to my car. You're so stupid! I thought to myself. Once I got over the humiliation of me running into Hunter and falling back words unconscious, the only thought s in my head were of him. His eyes just seemed to see right through me. His voice was still ringing in my ears. His accent was amazing. His hair was gorgeous. He was perfect. And of course, he was the boyfriend of the girl I was supposed to spy on. Great, I thought to myself, as I got into my car. But at least I found her. And I would be getting together with her tomorrow. Maybe she'll bring him with, I thought to myself, and a shiver ran down my spine. Why was he affecting me like this? I've never felt this way about a guy. And of course it had to be this guy. Morgan Rowlands' boyfriend. Of course. I have such bad luck. But maybe, just maybe, something could happen between us. I mean--If this was affecting me this much..It had to be affecting him too right? 


	3. Again

I woke up early, half because I wanted to talk to Morgan, and half because the springs on the bed were digging into my back. Stupid hotel beds. I showered and dressed and then took out the piece of paper with Morgan's number on it.  
  
Then phone rang about six times before anyone picked it up. Then I heard Morgan's muffled, tired voice "Mpf?" she said.  
  
"Hi. Morgan? This is Genevieve, from yesterday, at Practical Magick."  
  
"Oh.oh, hi."  
  
"Hi. Well I was just wondering if you would wanted to go somewhere and talk. I don't really know where. I've never been here before. Do you know of any good places??" I asked her  
  
"Oh yeah. We can go to the tea shop. Do you know where that is at all?"  
  
"No, I don't. I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh that's ok," she said. "I'll pick you up at like--say.noon? Is that alright?"  
  
"Oh yeah. That's fine," I said but was disappointed because I had woken up all early for nothing.  
  
"What hotel are you staying at?" she asked me.  
  
"The Holiday Inn. It's on West Road."  
  
"Ok, got it. I'll be there at noon."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Morgan. I'll see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye," she said unenthusiastically.  
  
So there I was. Alone in my hotel room. It was only eight thirty, so I had awhile before I went out with Morgan. I decided to go walking around the town, hoping to find a place that serves breakfast. I walked the crowded streets not knowing where I was headed or where I would end up. As I looked from place to place, and walked from street to street, a person caught my eye. He was tall, and lean, and was wearing a long wool coat, just like Hunter wore yesterday. Oh, Goddess, I thought to myself, Please let it be him. I walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and faced me and when I saw that this man's eyes were blue, I knew it wasn't Hunter. I would have definitely know if it was Hunter by his marvelous green eyes that can search a soul. The man stared at me with a confused look on his face. I blushed, embarrassed because I didn't know him and had just tapped his shoulder for no reason. Think fast, I thought to myself. "Nice weather we're having isn't it?" I asked him. His gaze went from me to the sky which was covered in dark gray clouds. He looked back at me in a state of bewilderment, and that's when I took off running.  
  
I looked back to make sure he wasn't following me or something (I know--I'm paranoid) and accidentally ran right into someone. I was too mortified to look up, so I kept my gaze on the ground as I started to walk away.  
  
"Well, isn't this a coincidence," I heard behind me and stopped cold. I knew that accent. It was English. Oh, Goddess, I thought. Its got to be him! I turned around and standing right before me was Hunter. Thank you, I thought enthusiastically. "It's Genevieve, right?"  
  
"Yes," I said, halfway in a trance from the way he said my name. I must have been staring at him because he gave me an odd look, so I came back to reality immediately and said, "Hi, Hunter. Uh--What are you doing out so early?"  
  
"I'm actually looking for some breakfast. My father hasn't gone to the grocery store in a while so I figured I would eat out this morning," he replied.  
  
"Oh wow, that's strange. Was looking for a place to eat, too," I said, thanking the Goddess about one hundred times in my head.  
  
"Well, there's no use eating alone, so would you like to join me?"  
  
I nodded in both disbelief and agreement.  
  
We walked into a restaurant and sat down. I couldn't stop smiling. I felt like the luckiest girl alive right then.  
  
"So, where are you from?" he asked me.  
  
"New York," I said to him.  
  
"Oh, that's nice. I've had some bad experiences there."  
  
"Oh, really. Why? What happened?"  
  
"Well, Morgan and I had a run-in with Amyranth. They tried to steal her power and Ciaran let me go and gave me the power to save her because he realized that Morgan was his daughter. Do you hear a lot about Amyranth?" he asked me. I stared at him for a couple of seconds and thought to myself. I couldn't tell him I was a part of Amyranth. I knew he was a Seeker for the council. He'd probably have me stripped of my magick if I said I had anything to do with them so I knew I would have to lie. That's basically what this whole mission is about. Lying to people. Great.  
  
"I hear about them, but nothing bad like what they did to you or anything." I couldn't believe I was lying to Hunter. It hurt me. I don't know why. I always thought I was a pretty good liar but I felt so horrible after lying to him. What is it about you, Hunter Niall? What is it about you that makes me crazy? I thought to myself.  
  
There was a moment of silence and he looked around the restaurant anxiously. I just looked at him, studying his features. He was perfect. His beautiful green eyes, flawless cheekbones, his gorgeous ideally shaped lips that I longed to feel on mine: All of these things made up his face. The face that I longed to touch and kiss and love.  
  
Then I wondered about Morgan. I wanted to know about their relationship. I wanted to know if he loved her. So I brought it up. "So, you and Morgan. How long have you two been together?"  
  
"Oh, we've been together for about 3 months. It doesn't seem like long, but with everything we've been through together and all of the pain we've suffered, it seems like I've been with her forever," he blushed and smiled to himself.  
  
"How nice," I lied. "Are you guys serious or anything?"  
  
"I'd say so. I can honestly say that I love her. I have ever since I met her. It was quite odd frankly. I mean, to tell you the truth, if I was to just see her on the street I don't think I'd be able to tell right away that she was my muirn beatha dan but," he let out a sigh, "I just know it's her. We were meant to be together."  
  
"Murin beatha dan?" I said, my heart breaking in my chest. "Wow, that's big. You know? I mean, are you sure she's your soul mate?" I asked him, hoping that he would show any sign of doubt.  
  
"You know, I think about it all the time and I truly believe that she was meant for me," he said, with an honesty that sent shivers down my spine. If only he felt that way about me, I thought.  
  
In the next moment our food came and we ate. I was so hungry, so I must have looked like a pig to him, but I was upset at the time, and when I get upset I eat like a banshee.  
  
When we were finished, I looked up at him and almost started crying. For some strange reason, when I looked in his eyes, I saw his love for Morgan glowing, like an eternal fire. I begged myself not to cry and fought back tears with everything I had, and luckily, they didn't come.  
  
When we were ready to leave, we both got up and grabbed out coats and walked outside, into the cold morning air. "Where are you headed?" he asked me.  
  
"The Holiday Inn on West Road," I said to him. Please offer to walk me there, please! I thought.  
  
"Oh, well, I have no where to be, so would you like me to walk with you?" he asked me.  
  
I was practically jumping in the air at that moment and a smile so big crossed my face that I barely remembered to respond. "Uh-huh," was the only thing I could say at the time.  
  
We walked together and I was secretly hoping that we would never reach the hotel so that we could stay together just talking and laughing forever. It was really nice. He told me all about his parents and his father and how they battled that dark wave and everything. It was so amazing. He was so brave, and that made me want him even more.  
  
When we reached the hotel we stopped in front of it and looked at each other.  
  
"Well, here we are," he said to break the silence.  
  
"Yeah, I should get going. I'm meeting Morgan at noon to talk and stuff."  
  
"Oh good. You came all the way out here to see her so I'm glad you'll get to talk to her," he said. "She really is amazing."  
  
"Oh, well, thanks for walking with me. I should go," do you wanna come up? I added silently, hoping he would read my mind or something and offer to.  
  
But all he said was, "Yeah, I should too. It was nice seeing you."  
  
"Yeah, nice running into you. Literally," I added softly and he chuckled. "I'm sorry about that. I'm a bit accident prone," I said honestly.  
  
"Oh it's alright," he said. "it's not every day you get run into by a pretty girl. Thank you for joining me for breakfast. I have to get going though, so I'll see you around ok?"  
  
"Ok," I said with a smile from ear to ear. I watched him walk away and wanted to run into his arms and kiss him and just have him hold me in his embrace. He called me pretty, I thought and jumped up and down. Damn you Hunter Niall. You just get better and better! I said to myself as I walked into the hotel and up to my room. It was only ten thirty when I got back to all I could do now was wait. 


	4. Meeting

***Sorry it took so long for me to update! For being so patient with me I'm putting up two new chapters ok?!?!? XoXoXo!***  
  
When Morgan pulled up to my hotel, I was already waiting outside. I got into the car quickly, thanking the Goddess because she had heat in her huge tub of a car.  
  
"Morning, Genevieve," she said to me.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"So, how are you enjoying Widow's Vale so far?" she asked me to sort of break the ice.  
  
"Oh, it's been lovely so far," I replied, thinking of Hunter. I quickly focused and added, "It's so much less hectic than the city. It's great."  
  
"Are you from New York City?"  
  
"Uh-huh," I replied, looking out the window.  
  
"Now, I know you're a blood witch, I sensed that when we first met, so then are you in a coven?"  
  
"Yeah. It's just a very--small--group of--witches--that's all," I lied, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh. So do you hear a lot about Amyranth than?" she asked.  
  
"No!" I practically screamed at her, trying to make sure she didn't suspect anything of me. "They don't really see our little coven as a threat or anything so they basically just leave us alone," I added with a chuckle.  
  
"That's good. Oh look," she pointed out the window to a little shop on the corner of the street. "Here we are."  
  
We got out of the car and walked into the shop. It was very cutely decorated. Plants hung from the ceiling all around and the draperies were made of lace. We ordered our drinks and sat down at a table. We just stared at each other for a second and then she said, "Tell me about yourself."  
  
"Ok. Well, I grew up in New York with my mother and father and my little brother, Jareth. My life was basically normal. My parents were in the same coven, so when I was initiated it was automatically assumed that I would be part of that same coven, despite how I didn't want to be. They made me. I guess they saw it as a "Family" type thing, you know, like sort of an heirloom. But now I don't mind as much. But anyways, my father passed on when I was fourteen. He was always sick, we just never thought too much of it. But then one day, he was gone." Tears came to my eyes as I spoke. "So now I still live in New York with my mother. And that's about it." I looked at her and smiled.  
  
"What is your coven called? Maybe I've heard of it."  
  
"Oh--um--" I looked around me and my eyes were drawn to the menu that was hanging over the cash register, but I got no help from it. Come on, think Genevieve, I said to myself. "Um--Raven--" I looked down at my shoe. "Foot. Raven Foot. That's what it's called. The name always slips my mind."  
  
"Can't say I've ever heard of that one," she said with a laugh.  
  
"Yes well, it's very exclusive." I nodded and took a sip of my tea. "So," I said to change the subject, "You and Hunter? Are you two like, serious?"  
  
"Well, we're as serious as we can get for being teenagers," she said.  
  
"Oh. That's nice," I lied and faked a smile. "Is he going to be meeting us here or anything?" I asked, hoping with ever fiber in my body that he would be.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I haven't talked to him."  
  
A feeling of disappointment flashed through me, and I could tell she could sense it because she gave me a confused look. I automatically focused and shut myself down so that she couldn't read my thoughts or anything like that. "Anyways, what about your coven? What's it called?" I asked her.  
  
"It's called Kithic. Hunter and I are the only blood witches in it. There is this one girl, Alisa, who is half-witch though. It's really cool to make magick with people that are so close to me, you know?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," I replied. "I miss my circles. I'm not going to be at one until I return to New York."  
  
"Oh, well would you want to come to one of Kithic's? I'm sure we'd be happy to have you. Maybe you can lead it with Hunter since you're initiated. Our next one is on Saturday," she explained.  
  
"Sure, I'd love it! Where do you hold them?"  
  
"This week it's at Hunter's house. It's at a different place every week."  
  
"Oh, ok," I said. I'm going to be at Hunter's house! I thought to myself and I couldn't help by smile.  
  
"Don't worry about rides or anything. I can pick you up. It'll be fun!" Morgan said.  
  
"Ok," I said.  
  
After that, we left the tea shop and she drove me home. The ride was mostly quiet. I was thinking about Saturday and getting more and more excited with every second that passed by. We pulled up in front of the hotel and said our good-byes. I walked up to my room with a huge grin on my face, plopped myself on my bed, and laughed to relieve the excitement that had built up inside me. I closed my eyes and in the darkness, Hunter's face was staring back at me, and I asked myself, why can't I stay like this forever? 


	5. Circle

Those few days slowly crept by and I felt like Saturday would never come, but to my surprise, it finally did, and there I was, in Morgan's car, headed for Hunter's house. It was dark outside and sleet was bucketing down, but nothing could dim the bright sunshine that was shimmering inside me.  
  
When we pulled up to his house, I was surprised to see about eight other cars already there. We walked up to the house and Hunter was standing there waiting to open the door for us. He smiled when he saw me and my heart melted. He held open the door and said (in that English accent that makes me crazy!), "Why hullo, love. Genevieve! You came! I was hoping you would."  
  
I smiled back at him. I couldn't speak. Goddess, why does he do this to me?  
  
I walked in and saw a bunch of other people staring at me. I just smiled and gave a shy wave to them. Then Hunter took over. "Everyone, This is Genevieve. She's a witch from New York who decided to attend one of our circles. She's initiated so she's going to help me lead. Is everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, and I admired the way he took complete control over everything. "Then let's begin."  
  
I helped him draw the circle with chalk on his floor. We gathered the bowls with water, incense, a candle, and some dirt on them and set them on the accurate places around the circle. All of us stepped inside the circle, and I hurried to get next to Hunter so that I could hold his hand, but Morgan and another girl I didn't know got there first. We grabbed hands and began moving deasil. Hunter began a chant and we all followed and repeated after him. Then he said, while we were still moving, "Everyone think about what you want to take from this circle tonight. Picture it in your minds." In my mind his green eyes danced around me as I thought, I want love. Then everything went dark and I couldn't see anything accept a distant light that was getting closer. I squinted my eyes hoping to get a better look, but it only blurred it even more. As it got closer, I saw that it was a face. I saw it's eyes, hazel, and then his facial features got clearer and I knew who it was. Ciaran. "Genevieve," he said to me. I just stared at him.  
  
Finally words came to my mind. "How do you know where I am? How did you find me? You have no power anymore."  
  
"No power? I have all of Amyranth. They'll do whatever I ask of them. I am still their leader, Genevieve. Now, down to business. I have this strange feeling that you aren't doing what I asked of you. I asked you to find out if Morgan and the Seeker were planning anything, but you haven't done that, have you?"  
  
"No, I haven't. I'm sorry. I need time," I said to him as an excuse.  
  
"Well, get to it. You wouldn't want me to lose faith in you would you?"  
  
"No!" I screamed, and with that, he faded away, and when I opened my eyes Hunter was looking down at me.  
  
"Genevieve? Genevieve, are you alright?" he said.  
  
"Hunter?" I said, totally out of it.  
  
"Yes, It's me, Genevieve."  
  
When I finally came to my senses, I gasped and sat up really quick. I looked around me to make sure Ciaran wasn't hiding anywhere or anything.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Hunter asked me.  
  
"I'm fine, I think. I just have a really bad headache. I had a vision," I said. "But it's ok," I added quickly. "I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'm afraid I ruined your circle."  
  
"Oh, no, it's perfectly alright. Different circles have a diverse effect on people. And plus, we're all pretty used to things like this. With Morgan around you never know what is going to happen," he said looking at Morgan.  
  
"Shut up," she said to him and smiled.  
  
"We'd better call it a night though. Thank you everyone for coming."  
  
Everyone started to get up and get their things. "Can you stand?" Hunter asked me as he helped me get to my feet. I stood up and my knees buckled. He caught me in his arms and I looked up at him, with a longing in my face that was unmistakable. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He brought me over to the couch and said, "Sit here. I've got to go let everyone out, but after that I'll make you some tea to help your headache, ok?"  
  
"Ok," I said to him.  
  
Morgan came over and sat down next to me. "Are you ok?" she asked me.  
  
I nodded, and then regretted it because my head started to throb with pain. "I'm sure I'll be fine."  
  
"Just don't move your head. I know how you feel. I've been through this dozens of times," she said with a smile on her face. "You'll feel better soon."  
  
"Thanks," I said to her, for her reassurance.  
  
When everyone was gone, Hunter went into the kitchen, and came out with a small cup of steaming tea. "Drink this," he said, as he sat down on the other side of me.  
  
Morgan looked down at her watch. "Oh no, It's already ten o'clock? I gotta get home!"  
  
"I can take Genevieve home when she finishes her tea. Don't worry about it," Hunter said.  
  
YES! I thought to myself. Time alone with Hunter in his house! I nearly screamed out right then!  
  
"Ok," Morgan said as she got up to get her coat. Hunter followed and opened the door for her. She gave him a quick kiss good-bye and then walked out the door to her car. Hunter locked the door and came back to sit next to me.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," I said. I looked at him, and he looked back at me.  
  
"That happens to Morgan all the time," he said.  
  
Once again, we were just looking at each other, studying each other's faces. He was amazingly gorgeous.  
  
Before I knew it, we were leaning closer to each other. Out lips touched. His were so warm, and a flash of numbness soared through my entire body. He put his arms around me and I put my hands on his face. His touch was amazing. It sent chills up and down my spine. His kisses were urgent and full of longing and it felt so good to be in his arms. I just wanted to stay like that forever. And I would have. But then, Ciaran's face flashed in my mind. "Genevieve," he said. "You've got a job to do. What are you doing?"  
  
I pulled away and looked at Hunter. His lips were red from kissing, but it just made him more attractive. "I'm sorry," I said. He just smiled at me. We looked at each other again. I didn't want to leave, but for some reason at that moment all of the pain from the vision came back to me and I felt like my head was going to explode. I also felt that I had to because Ciaran knew what I was doing. But how? "I should go," I said to him.  
  
"Yeah," he said, with a sort of disappointment in his voice.  
  
We got into his car and I just stared out the window thinking about what had just happened. I think he was doing the same thing.  
  
We pulled up to the hotel and he I turned to him. "Thank you for taking me home. I enjoyed the circle."  
  
"You're welcome, Genevieve," he said with a smile. Listen, take a couple asprin tonight and call me in the morning. Okay?"  
  
He wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. "Uh-huh," I said to him.  
  
"Good-night," he said, still looking at me, our gazes locked.  
  
"Good-night, Hunter," I said. I tried to rip my eyes away from his, but I couldn't. Despite all of the pain I was in, I would rather be here with him than upstairs in my bed.  
  
Suddenly he grabbed my hand and held it in his. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Try to get some sleep ok? Sweet dreams."  
  
Only if they're of you, I said to him silently. "Ok," I said. "You too," and with that, I opened the door and walked into the hotel with a smile tattooed on my face.  
  
*** FYI! The next chapter will be this part in Hunter's view ok?!?! XoXoXo!!*** 


End file.
